Yuki onna
by Rifvany Hinata-chan
Summary: Legenda Wanita Salju dari Jepang, berambut indigo panjang. "Aku ingin memperlakukanmu sama seperti orang lain, tapi aku kasihan padamu. Kau, masih muda, begitu tampan, Naruto. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu tapi jika kau memberitahu siapapun termasuk ibumu tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini… maka aku akan membunuhmu! Ingat apa yang telah kukatakan ini."


Cerita ini saya adaptasi dari legenda jepang yaitu Yuki Onna.

Pairing : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Horor, Mystery.

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings OOC, Typo(s), One Shot, semua warning berkumpul disini,,,**

**Story by ****Rifvany Hinata-chan  
.**

**.**

Fanfic kedua saya nihh...

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

Hohoo padahal yang PTP belum saya lanjutin... tapi tetep maksa nulis yg inih...

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ! Segera Back jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Falid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me Present.**

** -***-Yuki onna-***-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

One Upon a Time, dimulai dari dua orang penebang kayu bernama Jiraiya dan Naruto yang hidup di daerah provinsi Musashi (terletak di antara Tokyo dan Saitama), Jiraiya adalah seorang pria yang berada di usia senja, sementara muridnya , Naruto adalah seorang pemuda tegap berumur 18 tahun. Setiap hari mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sebuah hutan yang jaraknya 5 mil dari desa mereka.

Di antara desa mereka dan hutan yang dituju ada sebuah sungai besar yang beraliran deras. Begitu derasnya arus sungai tersebut sehingga tidak ada jembatan yang kuat menahan arus (jembatan yang ada selalu rusak akibat terjangan arus deras). Siapapun yang ingin menyebrangi sungai harus melewatinya dengan bantuan kapal penyebrang kecil.

One Time Jiraiya dan Naruto sedang mereka dalam perjalan pulang. Ketika itu cuaca begitu dingin dan mulai turun badai salju. Saat sampai di di tepi sungai, mereka berdua menemukan bahwa si pengayuh perahu Orochimaru yang menyebrangkan mereka telah pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkan perahunya karena cuaca buruk. Sadar bahwa mereka tidak mungkin menyebrangi sungai, mereka memutuskan bermalam di pondok sementara si pengayuh perahu.

"Sensei, Disana ada sebuah pondok. Lihatlah" kata Naruot sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pondok Tua itu.

"Baiklah, kita bermalam disana saj." Ucap Jiraiya, mereka berdua melangkah masuk kedalam pondok itu. Pondok itu benar-benar sederhana, hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela yang berisi dua buah Tatami, tanpa perabotan apapun.

Jiraiya dan Naruto yang sudah lelah segera menutup pintu agar salju tidak masuk ke dalam pondok, kemudian beristirahat. Mereka merasa cukup hangat dan nyaman sehingga Jiraiya yang lanjut usia tak lama berbaring langsung tertidur pulas,

sementara Naruto, dia termenung mendengar suara angin yang menderu yang disertai arus sungai yang bertambah deras. Badai tidak mereda dan udara malah bertambah dingin, namun setelah bersusah payah akhirnya Naruto tertidur juga. Entah telah berapa lama Naruto tertidur, tiba-tiba ia terbangun karena merasakan butir-butir salju yang lembut di wajahnya. Ternyata pintu pondok yang mereka diami telah terbuka dengan paksa.

Naruto melihat seorang gadis dalam pondok, gadis yang putih seperti salju dan memancarkan cahaya seperti salju (Yuki-Akari) sedang membungkuk di atas Jiraiya. Ia tengah meniupkan nafasnya yang dingin menyerupai asap putih kepada Jiraiya.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut dan ketakutan, ia ingin menjerit namun tak ada sebuah suara pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat itulah sang gadis misterius itu beradu pandang dengannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Narito. Dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat, Naruto merasakan bahwa gadis yang berada di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita yang amat cantik, walaupun sorot matanya membuat tubuhnya gemetar dalam ketakutan. Rambit indigo panjangnya tergerai lepas.

Gadis itu terus menatap Naruto dan tiba-tiba tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku ingin memperlakukanmu sama seperti orang lain, tapi aku kasihan padamu. Kau, masih muda, begitu tampan, Naruto. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu tapi jika kau memberitahu siapapun termasuk ibumu tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini… maka aku akan membunuhmu! Ingat apa yang telah kukatakan ini."

Seusai Gadis salju berambut indigo itu berkata, ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Mengira bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi, Naruto segera bangun dan melihat keluar namun ia tidak melihat siapapun atau apapun. Sambil menutup pintu ia bertanya-tanya apakah bukan angin yang membuka pintu pondok tadi. Ia memanggil Jiraiya namun tidak ada jawaban. Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh Gurunya dan tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh wajah Naruto, dan ternyata wajahnya telah membeku. Naruto telah meninggal.

Ketika fajar tiba, badai pun berakhir dan si pengayuh perahu Orochimaru menemukan Naruto yang tergeletak pingsan di samping Gurunya yang telah meninggal. Ia membawa keduanya menyebrang, lalu menguburkan jenazah Jiraiya.

Sementara Naruto dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah sembuh, Naruto tidak dapat langsung melupakan kejadian yang telah ia alami. Ia dihantui oleh kematian Gurunya, namun ia bersikeras untuk menceritakan cerita hantu itu pada siapapun, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan nyawanya.

**.**

** -***-Yuki onna-***-**

**.**

Lama berselang, Naruto baru berani kembali pada pekerjaan sehari-harinya, menebang kayu, membelahnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, lalu menjual kayu tersebut ke pasar dengan bantuan ibunya.

Pada musim dingin tahun berikutnya, Naruto sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang melalui jalan setapak di hutan, saat ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis yang amat cantik, berkulit putih indah, yang hendak melalui jalan yang sama. Naruto pun menyapa gadis itu dan tanpa disangka gadis itu menjawab dengan suara yang menurut Naruto adalah suara yang paling merdu didengarnya.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Naruto padanya.

"Eh? A-aku Hinata." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Sedang apa kau dini. Di dalam Hutan?" Tanyanya lagi, smbil memandangi gadis berambut indigo itu dengan intens.

"Ti-tidak tahu."

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku ingin ke Yedo (Edo atau Tokyo)." Jawabnya.

"Kau pasti tersesat." Tebak pria itu. "Untuk apa ke Yedo?"

"U-untuk untuk mencari ke-kerabatku agar dapat membantu mencarikanku pe-pekerjaan sebagai pelayan." Terang gadis itu.

"Lalu kedua orang..." belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, gadis itu telah memotongnya. "Aku telah kehilangan kedua orangtua ku."

"Oh. Aku belum memeprkenalkan diri. Gomen ne Hinata-chan, aku Naruto." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut hangat oleh Hinata.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan bersama dan bercakap-cakap.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Naruto, namun rasanya gadis itu nampaknya makin cantik dimatanya. Naruto pun mulai merasa suka pada gadis itu,

"Ehm. Hinata-chan bolehkan aku bertanya?" Tanyanya pada Hinata. "I-iya." Jawabnya lembut.

"Apa aku sudah punya kekasih?"

Gadis itu tertawa sambil berkata, "Belum. Aku belum memiliki kekasih."

"Kalau Naruto-kun sendiri?" Kini Hinatal ah yang bertanya sama padanya.

"Tidak. Eh, maksudku belum." Jawabnya kikuk. Setelah pernyataan ini maka kedua orang berbeda gender ini tidak berbicara lagi sampai mereka tiba di desa tempat tinggal Naruto. Namun dalam hati masing-masing telah tumbuh rasa saling menyukai.

"Mampirlah Hinata-chan." Ajak Naruto pada gadis itu saat mereka tiba di depan rumahnya.

"Apa boleh?" Tanyanya malu.

"Tentu saja." Kemudian Naruto mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hinata ternyata bukan hanya gadis cantik, namun juga berkelakuan baik. Ibu Naruto pun tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyukainya.

"Dia gadis yang manis." Ujar Kushina-Ibu Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, dia tersenyum puas sekaligus bangga.

"Hinata-chan. Hari sudah malam. Menginaplah dulu." Naruto membujuk agar Hinata mau menunda perjalanannya ke Yedo. Pada akhirnya Hinata tidak pernah melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Yedo, melainkan menetap di desa itu dan tinggal bersama Naruto dan ibunya, sebagai istri dan menantu.

**.**

** -***-Yuki onna-***-**

**.**

Lima tahun kemudian ibu Naruto, Kushina meninggal, Hinata tetap bersama-sama Naruto, bahkan ia telah melahirkan 10 orang anak lelaki dan perempuan bagi Naruto. Semuanya tampan dan cantik, serta memiliki kulit putih seindah ibunya. Banyak penduduk desa yang mengagumi Naruto. Kebanyakan petani tampak tua setelah melahirkan anak, namun Hinata yang telah menjadi ibu 10 anak tetap terlihat cantik. Secantik saat pertama kedatangannya di desa, mereka.

Malam hari..

Setelah anak-anak mereka tidur, Hinata menjahit dibantu dengan sebuah cahaya dari lampu kertas. Naruto yang sedang menatapnya, tiba-tiba berkata, "Melihat kau menjahit dengan pantulan cahaya di wajahmu, aku teringat suatu hal aneh yang terjadi saat aku masih berusia 18 tahun. Kala itu aku melihat seorang wanita yang secantik dan seputih dirimu… dan ia memang mirip denganmu…" ucapnya lembut pada sang Istri, Hinata.

Tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya, Hinata bertanya, "ceritakanlah padaku, dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

lalu Naruto mulai bercerita tentang Gurunya dan pengalamannya di pondok pengayuh perahu.

"Entah itu sebuah mimpi atau bukan,tapi saat-saat itulah aku pernah melihat orang secantik engkau. Tentu saja ia pasti bukan manusia dan aku sangat takut padanya. Hingga sekarang pun aku tidak yakin apakah yang aku lihat itu mimpi atau memang benar-benar seorang wanita salju. Dia memep[unyai rambut indigo panjang sepertimu." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Hinata.

Hinata langsung melemparkan jahitannya.

Ia mendekati suaminya dan berseru, "Itu adalah aku! Bukankah aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku akan membunuhmu jika cerita itu pernah keluar dari mulutmu. Sekarang, demi anak-anak kita…"

Hinata tetap berteriak namun suaranya menjadi penuh kesedihan, "Jagalah anak-anak kita, karena jika kamu tidak melakukannya, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang pernah aku katakana padamu…"

Naruto tidak sempat berkata apa-apa. Hinata mulai tidak terlihat dan kemudian menguap menjadi butir-butir salju yang halus, yang menghilang melalui cerobong asap. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Inilah legenda cerita hantu Yuki Onna. Wanita Salju.

***** -OWARI- *****

**UWAHHH..**

**ENDING GEJE,, ABAL Berhamburann.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fanfic kedua saya nihh...

Hohoo padahal yang Protect The Princess belum saya lanjutin... tapi tetep maksa nulis yg inih...

**.**

**.**

***maksa dikit***

**Ya udah deh Mohon ****Reviewnya,,,**


End file.
